


Не отпускай меня

by ElasticLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticLove/pseuds/ElasticLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сейчас Стайлз старше, точно не мудрее, но гораздо опытнее в плане горячих парней. Он считает себя достаточно компетентным, чтобы сказать: да, его воспоминания абсолютно точно основаны на сексуальности этого парня. И Дерек ни капельки не изменился.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не отпускай меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(Never) Let Me Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/585298) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



К тому моменту, когда они наконец добираются до квартиры, Стайлз уже абсолютно не в себе. На руке красуются два глубоких прокола, но даже это не способно затмить чувство чистейшего ликования от того, что он справился с вампиром.  
  
Вампир. Он убил бессмертного, вконец охреневшего, клыкастого вампира.  
  
Это опьяняет.  
  
Он забегает в квартиру, на ходу скидывая окровавленную рубашку, и скрывается в ванной. Выкинув подобие повязки, которой останавливал кровотечение, он включает кран и сует руку под холодную воду. От обжигающе холодной воды с губ срывается невольное шипение, но, взглянув в зеркало, Стайлз не может сдержать улыбки.  _Проклятье_. Как же он соскучился.  
  
– Как же мне этого не хватало! – вскрикивает он. – Как в старые добрые времена!  
  
Он осматривает рану. Кажется, кровотечение остановилось. Замотав руку в полотенце, Стайлз возвращается в гостиную. У него есть прекрасно укомплектованная аптечка, и ему следовало бы воспользоваться ею прямо сейчас, но он уже не может остановиться. Кровь танцует в венах, требуя продолжения. Возможно, где-то поблизости происходит шабаш коварных ведьм, а может, по городу ошивается злобный омега. Им необходимо это проверить. Сегодня.  
  
– Эй, – зовет он, прислонившись к дверному косяку. – Нашёл что-то интересное?  
  
– Я просто смотрю, – Дерек ставит зажатую в руках книгу обратно на полку.  
  
Стайлз чувствует, как губы изгибаются в полуулыбке. Он и сам не прочь  _"просто посмотреть"_. До сегодняшнего вечера они не виделись с Дереком около трёх лет. Не разговаривали шесть месяцев. Легко было воспринимать свои воспоминания о нем как какие-то далекие подростковые фантазии, когда он не стоял перед ним, как нереальный, прорисованный на компьютере герой боевика.  
  
  
Сейчас Стайлз старше, точно не мудрее, но гораздо опытнее в плане горячих парней. Он считает себя достаточно компетентным, чтобы сказать: да, его воспоминания абсолютно точно основаны на сексуальности этого парня. И Дерек ни капельки не изменился.  
  
  
– Ты  _всё так же_  носишь кожанку, – с долей удивления констатирует Стайлз. Преданность Дерека образу эдакого плохиша впечатляет.  
  
– Как и многие другие, – тихо фыркает Дерек.  
  
Стайлзу приходится буквально заставить себя прекратить уже исследовать взглядом грудь Дерека. Серьёзно. Ему необходимо взять себя в руки.   
  
  
– Мы должны делать это чаще! – после удивлённого взгляда Дерека, он спешно исправляется. – Ну, ты, скорее всего, и так делаешь это часто. Я имею в виду, что  _мне_  нужно делать это чаще. Я ржавею. Какого черта, я позволил какой-то прокля̀той дряни меня укусить, – он машет рукой с кое-как свисающим с неё полотенцем, но Дерек останавливает его, схватив за запястье.  
  
  
– Дай, посмотрю, – говорит он, стоя слишком близко и, пожалуй, слишком напряжённо.  
  
– Всё нормально, – заверяет его Стайлз, однако отступать не спешит. – Ничего такого, что не зажило бы за несколько дней.  
  
Дерек внимательно осматривает рану, осторожно касаясь пальцами маленьких проколов, а затем нюхает, поднеся запястье к лицу.  
  
– Какого хрена…?  
  
– Выглядит нормально, – констатирует он, все ещё сжимая одной рукой запястье Стайлза, а в другой держа полотенце. – Но всё равно нужно продезинфицировать. Ты же не знаешь, где до этого успели побывать эти зубы.  
  
– Ну, спасибо, доктор. – Стайлз старается не смущаться от такого прикосновения, но терпит в этом полнейшую неудачу. – Думаю, что смогу найти тебе подходящие спортивные штаны, если ты собираешься остаться на ночь...  
  
Стайлз пытается сделать шаг назад, но Дерек его руку так и не отпускает.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Ванная, – Дерек одаривает его тем, что Стайлз обычно называет  _"взгляд плохого щенка"_. Стайлз помнит, что тот часто использует его на своих бетах. А ещё он помнит, что ни на ком из них это не работает.  
  
– Я серьёзно, – протестует Стайлз, взглядом подкрепляя свой невпечатленный тон. Дерек даже не дергается.  
  
Стайлз громко пыхтит, однако указывает направление.  
  
Его аптечка размером с рюкзак, но это скорее для вида. Стайлз ещё никогда не использовал её для борьбы с чем-то сверхъестественным — ладно, всего один раз, но нанесённый самому себе магический ожог не считается — но продолжает исправно заменять в ней зелья и травы, а также всякие медикаменты. Демонстративно открыв пузырёк с дезинфицирующим средством, Стайлз щедро выливает содержимое себе на руку. Дерек не выглядит впечатленным, так что Стайлз повышает ставки, выбрав самое сильное зелье – то, которое после открытия начинает угрожающе пузыриться – и только лишь усилием воли заставляет себя наклонить пузырёк.  
  
– Твою же грёбаную мать…  
  
  
Ему удается вовремя прикусить язык и удержать руку над раковиной, что получается у него с трудом. Это зелье – почти универсальное средство от всякого сверхъестественного яда, так что Стайлз оставляет его стекать по руке, но, проклятье,  _это пиздец как больно_. Возможно, это лишнее, вряд ли на зубах вампира было что-то смертельное, но с этими ублюдками никогда нельзя быть ни в чём уверенным. И, да, возможно он хотел немного покрасоваться. Он позволял себе моменты мелочного тщеславия так же, как стоящий рядом парень.  
  
  
Не похоже, что Дерек впечатлен. Скорее, он выглядит злым.  
  
Это всё настолько знакомо: Стайлз делает что-то сумасбродное - Дерек сердито смотрит в ответ.  
  
– Что? Всё нормально. Так и должно быть.  
  
Он взвизгивает, когда Дерек хватает его руку – совсем не так, как хотелось бы Стайлзу – и закатывает глаза, когда тот настороженно принюхивается к покрасневшей коже.  
  
– Пахнет белладонной, – заявляет Дерек.  
  
– Серьёзно? Ты можешь это определить? Там помимо неё ещё около тринадцати ингредиентов.  
  
– Пахнет смертью, – уточняет Дерек. Ну конечно. Этот парень так хорош в непринуждённых беседах.  
  
– Да, ну, в общем, борюсь смертью со смертью или что-то в этом роде. Это безопасно. Я бы не вылил что-то на открытую рану, не будь я уверен, что это сработает как надо. Я не идиот.  
  
И вот сейчас-то Стайлз замечает. Что-то  _изменилось_  в Дереке. Неуловимо, лишь в деталях, но изменилось. В его позе, в мимике... Он немного менее грубый, немного более расслабленный. Но в основном это всё тот же Дерек, каким его знал и помнил Стайлз. Например, его глаза. Он помнит этот невероятно раздражающий, не поддающийся описанию цвет глаз, глубину которых не сравнить ни с чем. Он понимает это тогда, когда Дерек смотрит на него своим  _пылающим-но-пока-ещё-не-красным_ взглядом, коим он... что он думает...  
  
Ох, ну ничего себе. Неужели так было всегда?  
  
Говорят, что, когда всё становится слишком запутанно, нужно сделать шаг назад и взглянуть на картину жизни в целом. Ну что же, Стайлз сделал этот шаг, приведший его в Бостон и давший ему своего рода трёхлетний "период охлаждения", и теперь, впервые за всё время, он действительно понимает, что означает этот взгляд.  
  
– Ух ты, – выходит хрипло, и он облизывает губы, моргнув несколько раз, дабы немного прояснить туман в голове.  
  
– Что? – Дерек отпускает его руку и отшатывается с внезапно появившимся на лице испугом.  
  
– Мне уже не шестнадцать. – Стайлз чувствует растянувшуюся на лице улыбку. Дерек никогда еще так не реагировал. Это... интересно.  
  
– Рад за тебя, – без каких-либо эмоций отвечает Дерек.  
  
– В смысле, мне уже не шестнадцать, я не девственник и теперь прекрасно понимаю, что означает этот взгляд, – приблизившись к Дереку и вдавив того в стену, говорит он. В этом нет никакого запугивания, да Стайлз к этому и не стремится. Он просто добивается того, чего хочет, и теперь он не настолько глуп, чтоб так просто отступить.  
  
Дерек не отталкивает его. Не переводит всё в шутку. Не скрывается в ночи. И это всё равно, что согласие.  
  
Теперь Стайлз немного выше Дерека, но он никогда не сможет похвастаться такой же мускулатурой. Ни один обычный человек не сможет — или  _не должен_ , если вас интересует мнение Стайлза. Собственно говоря, чересчур мускулистые, я-торчу-в-спортзале-каждый-день личности отталкивают его — ну, честно, у кого вообще может найтись столько времени — но с Дереком всё иначе. Это не тщеславие - это его жизнь. Дерек бегает, потому что ему приходится это делать. Он силён, потому что только так может выжить. Стайлз проводит ладонью по груди Дерека, задавшись вопросом: как бы он выглядел, будь он человеком?  
  
– К твоему сведению, – сообщает он, положив ладонь возле сердца Дерека. – Я собираюсь тебя поцеловать.  
  
Первое прикосновение мягкое и нежное, и это совсем не то, чего хочет Стайлз. Он дает Дереку немного времени, чтобы тот мог остановить его, и, когда Дерек этого не делает, всё кардинально меняется. Стайлз открывает рот и углубляет поцелуй, сильно сжимая в руках футболку Дерека, притягивая его ещё ближе к себе.  
  
  
Он целует Дерека грубо и с необъяснимой долей отчаяния. Нельзя сказать, что Стайлз тосковал или что-то в этом роде. На самом деле, он уже целую вечность не рассматривал Дерека как сексуального партнера. Определенно не после отъезда из Бикон Хиллс. Они вообще не очень-то хорошо расстались. Если уж честно, то для Стайлза в их расставании было больше злости и обиды. Но запах Дерека настолько знаком, он открывает потаенные двери к какой-то давнишней подростковой влюбленности, о которой он уже забыл. Сердце Стайлза колотится в груди, рана пульсирует ему в такт, и он цепляется за Дерека, стараясь быть еще ближе, толкается бедрами вперед и стонет, потому что да, ещё, пожалуйста, и спасибо.  
  
Дерек - оборотень. Альфа. Но даже без всего этого Стайлз мог догадаться, что Дерек из тех парней, что ведут себя агрессивно и властно. Из тех парней, что подхватят тебя на руки и оттрахают возле стены.  
  
Стайлз будет очень даже не против, если Дерек оттрахает его возле стены прямо сейчас.  
  
В отличие от Дерека. Тот просто стоит и покорно принимает все происходящее. Но эти своеобразные чары рассеиваются, стоит только Стайлзу прикусить нижнюю губу Дерека и бесстыдно застонать ему в рот. Дерек внезапно дергается и хватает Стайлза за запястья, не давая тому стянуть куртку со своих плеч. Серьезно, Стайлз никогда не поймет этого парня. Совсем не так люди должны реагировать на сексуальные стоны.  
  
– Ну серьезно, – Стайлз вновь стонет, но уже совершенно по другой причине.  
  
– Не надо.  
  
Непробиваемый придурок. Теперь-то Стайлз вспомнил, как ему когда-то удавалось сопротивляться нереальной сексуальности Дерека Хейла.  
  
– Знаешь что? – Он сбрасывает с себя руки Дерека, взглянув так сердито, как только может. – Если ты хочешь свалить, ты знаешь, где дверь. Но если ты останешься и продолжишь на меня вот так смотреть, тогда тебе лучше начать избавляться от своей долбаной одежды.  
  
Стайлз уходит в спальню, не дожидаясь решения Дерека. Он понимает, что в любом случае будет "нет". Ему лень даже пытаться отгадать, почему Дерек отказывается от секса, когда ему откровенно нравилось, как Стайлз впивался в его рот и терся об него в ванной. Не важно. Стайлзу следует быть умнее. У Дерека Хейла жизненное предназначение такое: не давать Стайлзу то, чего он хочет.  
  
Стайлз ненавидит спать голышом, но у него такое чувство, что он вырубится сразу же, как только скинет одежду, так что сперва он находит свою пижаму и кладет её на кровать. Только потом он расстегивает джинсы и позволяет им сползти вниз. Они все еще болтаются на его ногах, когда раздается звук, который ни с чем не перепутать - хлопок входной двери.  
  
Ну что же. Он прекрасно знал, что Дерек уйдет.  
  
Широко раскинув руки и ноги, он заваливается спиной на не застеленную кровать и вздыхает, глядя в белый потрескавшийся потолок. Ему уже даже дрочить не хочется. Замечательно просто. Дерек Хейл - величайший обломщик из всех обломщиков, и он...  
  
...стоит сейчас в дверном проеме злой, как черт.  
  
– Я думал, что ты ушёл. – Стайлз приподнимается на локтях, вопросительно глядя на Дерека.  
  
Дерек, продолжая сверлить его хмурым взглядом — что творит с либидо Стайлза что-то непристойное и очень опасное — заходит внутрь, скидывая на ходу свою куртку.  
  
Всё тело Стайлза вспыхивает желанием.  
  
Хенли задирается и летит прочь, оголяя нечеловеческий пресс, джинсы спускаются вниз и легко отшвыриваются ногой. Остается лишь нижнее бельё, хотя оно особо ничего не скрывает.  
  
– Окей, – в груди всё горит и сжимается в предвкушении. – Могу заявить официально: это был самый сердитый стриптиз в истории.  
  
Поистине волчий рык становится единственным комментарием, а затем Дерек придавливает собой Стайлза к кровати, кусая его тупыми, человеческими зубами там, где плечо встречается с шеей.  
  
–  _О, боже_ , – стонет Стайлз и чуть не кончает прямо так, аркой выгнувшись на кровати. – Предупреждать надо.  
  
  
  
Дерек похож на раскаленную добела печь, обжигая везде, где они соприкасаются, а таких мест по всему телу Стайлза  _великое множество_. Стайлз обнажает горло, поощряя укусы, ибо не видит никаких проблем в покорности во имя удовольствия, и это совершенно точно работает в обе стороны. Дерек прокладывает дорожку из засосов и укусов по всей шее Стайлза, сопровождая все это весьма довольным рычанием.  
  
  
Стайлз осведомлен, что шея - фетиш для оборотней, так же, как и запах, если верить задушевным разговорам со Скоттом. Так что он совершенно не удивлен тому, что Дерек не спеша вылизывает его шею, останавливаясь лишь для того, чтобы уткнуться носом в местечко за ухом и вдохнуть его запах. Стайлз не возражает, он умеет быть великодушным. К тому же, прямо перед ним ни с чем не сравнимая кожа, которую хочется исследовать, так что именно этим он и решает заняться, оглаживая ладонью татуировку Дерека и прослеживая линии на его шее. Он опускает руки вниз и проводит пальцами вдоль кромки белья Дерека, поддразнивая себя легкими прикосновениями кончиков пальцев к выпуклости дерековой задницы.  
  
Естественно, на этом он не останавливается. У Стайлза есть определенные потребности и проблемы с гиперактивностью, так что его руки оказываются под тканью, сминая ягодицы Дерека, даже раньше, чем он успевает это осознать. И как только это происходит, останавливаться уже нет никакого смысла. Он притягивает к себе Дерека, подаваясь навстречу, трется членом об его пах, и, о да, вот тут-то и улетучиваются все те крохи того, что когда-то называлось терпением.  
  
– Дерек... стой... мне нужно... не мог бы ты просто...  
  
Дерек  _"не мог бы просто"_ , но Стайлз привык добиваться своего — вежливая просьба - лишь один из способов — так что он стискивает в кулаке волосы Дерека, удерживая, закидывает ногу ему на бедро и переворачивает их. Вероятно, это срабатывает лишь потому, что Дерек растерян, но...  _неважно_. Самое главное, что это срабатывает, Стайлз теперь восседает сверху, и Дерек... о, черт, Дерек выглядит рассерженным.  
  
Стайлз усмехается. Ничего с собой он поделать не может, ему хочется вывести Дерека еще больше. Это как езда на байке. Все навыки возвращаются, как только ты снова оказываешься на нем. Не то чтобы Стайлз когда-то был на нем. Только если в непосредственной близости, и… да, ладно, нить мысли он потерял.  
  
Стайлз просовывает руку в пространство между их тел и сжимает член Дерек через тонкую ткань трусов.  
– Лучше? – спрашивает он. Дерек ничего ему не отвечает, потому что, видимо, слишком возбужден, чтобы как-то управлять лицевыми мышцами. Стайлзу нравится такой Дерек.  
  
– А теперь мы, кажется… – целовались. Они целовались. Стайлзу, конечно, нравятся укусы и все такое, но есть в поцелуях Дерека что-то, что… ладно, возможно, это напоминает ему о некоторых красочных подростковых мечтах, но сейчас это не особо важно. Он облизывает губы Дерека – сначала нижнюю, потом стык между сомкнутых губ, а затем чуть надавливает и проскальзывает внутрь, абсолютно ничего не стесняясь. Он может быть грубым с Дереком, может быть диким, и, честно, так целоваться приятнее всего. Стайлзу нравится, когда впоследствии губы становятся опухшими и израненными. Ему нравится, когда это ощущение остается еще долгое время после поцелуя. А этот... его точно будет сложно забыть.  
  
Острая нехватка кислорода заставляет его разорвать поцелуй, и к тому времени Стайлз уже так безнадежно и полностью распален, что даже сесть обратно не может. Он дышит в основание шеи Дерека, а затем проводит языком вниз, оставляя грязные и мокрые поцелуи по всей груди, соскам, рукам. Дерек не торопит его, не подталкивает к своему члену, и это... по мнению Стайлза, это реально заслуживает вознаграждения.  
  
Он не смотрит в лицо Дерека, когда начинает стягивать с того белье. Он слышит, как Дерек рвано вздыхает, и неосознанно повторяет то же самое, стягивая до конца белье и беря в руки его член. Он шикарен, что предсказуемо, потому что сам Дерек шикарный. Стайлз проводит пару рез рукой вверх-вниз, чтобы немного освоиться, а затем склоняется и облизывает головку, пробуя на вкус. Все еще шикарно. Облизывает снова, проведя языком по кругу, и вбирает кончик в рот.  
  
Он хочет заглотить глубоко, вобрать в рот целиком и полностью, пока не начнет задыхаться. Он чувствует себя безрассудным, его мозг затуманен похотью, и так до странного правильно чувствовать себя животным, первый раз занимаясь сексом с оборотнем.  
  
Дерек захлебывается стоном.  
  
Стайлз смотрит наверх и понимает, что вот сейчас это не тот Дерек. Он будто пьяный. Волосы растрепаны, покрасневшая грудь тяжело вздымается, а его лицо… Стайлз никогда еще не видел Дерека таким. Никакого сердитого взгляда, никакого угрюмого вида. Глаза полны нежности и желания, а губы, мягкие, приоткрытые, так и молят о том, чтобы Стайлз взял их, смял, истерзал до синяков. Стайлз знает прекрасно, что такого, конечно же, не произойдет, но он все равно попытается, приложив к этому все усилия.  
  
   
– Так, – говорит он, с трудом отлепившись от губ Дерека. Руки жутко трясутся. – Окей. Презервативы. У меня где-то были презервативы.  
  
Ему всё же удается найти в тумбочке презервативы и смазку, перед этим разбив лампу и случайно заехав Дереку в лицо. Всё найденное брошено Хейлу в грудь с приказом:  
  
– Трахни меня. Немедленно.  
  
Дерек зависает лишь на секунду, прежде чем повалить Стайлза на спину.  
  


*****

  
  
– Серьезно, Дерек. Ты можешь уже войти. Я не сломаюсь.  
  
Дерек смотрит на него своим многозначительным взглядом, который говорит о многом, но, в основном, Стайлз может в нем прочесть:  _"Да ладно?"_  
  
– Окей, хорошо, – признает Стайлз, – я знаю, что ты меня одним мизинцем сломать можешь, но твой член в моей заднице не...  
  
И Стайлз чуть не прикусывает язык, когда Дерек с рыком толкается внутрь.  
  
– Гаахх, – хрипит Стайлз, на секунду усомнившись, на каком это вообще языке.  
  
Дерек ведет себя осторожно. Намного более осторожно, чем Стайлз того хочет. Он не торопится, всматривается в лицо Стайлза, давая тому время привыкнуть даже при том, что тот прекрасно видит напряжение в его руках и лице. Стайлз вскидывает бедра, подаваясь навстречу толчкам и пытаясь дать сигнал, что он готов уже к более интенсивным действиям, и если, в конечном итоге, все обернется несколькими синяками… ну что же, они будут всего лишь напоминанием.  
  
Если уж трахаться с оборотнем, то только по системе «все включено».  
  
– Серьёзно, Дерек. Помнишь, как я сказал, что мне уже не шестнадцать? Помнишь ту часть?  
  
Дерек не комментирует его возраст, но меняет немного угол проникновения, заставляя Стайлза прикрыть глаза.  
  
– Я просто хочу сказать, – продолжает Стайлз, – что даже аспиранты кафедры философии трахали меня жёстче.  
  
Поразительно, но эти слова ударяют точно в цель.  
  
На удивление хорошо скоординированным движением Дерек подтаскивает их обоих повыше, сильно, почти до боли, сжав рукой талию Стайлза. Затем сгибает одну ногу Стайлза на самом пределе его гибкости и начинает трахать в действительно грубом ритме.  
  
Стайлз с усмешкой хватается обеими руками за спинку кровати.  
  


*****

  
  
Спустя пятнадцать минут — а может и пятнадцать лет, кто поймёт эту теорию относительности — Стайлзу уже не до усмешек. Отчасти потому, что он не чувствует губ. Всё лицо просто онемело. Закрадывается подозрение, что он и на человека-то сейчас вряд ли похож. Он чувствует себя желейной массой, налепленной на кучу наэлектризованных костей, а Дерек больше похож на машину, если конечно машины умеют рычать, кусать и обливать Стайлза потом с головы до ног.  
  
Все восприятие сужается до Дерека и секса. Запаха Дерека и секса. Вкуса, ощущения, впечатления от Дерека и секса. Мучительная действительность, в которой есть Дерек, есть секс, но нет оргазмов. Да в чём дело, вашу мать?  
  
Судя по угрожающему рыку и впившимся в кожу когтям, вызвавшим фейерверки перед глазами, последнее Стайлз скулит вслух. Но эти фейерверки довольно быстро исчерпывают свой запас, и остается лишь болезненный зуд внизу живота, тот зуд, который невозможно просто расчесать.  _О, Господи, почему они до сих пор не кончили?_  
  
– Пожалуйста. – Он обнимает голову Дерека двумя руками, вплетая пальцы в мокрые от пота волосы. – Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Боже, Дерек,  _пожалуйста_.  
  
Стыду нет места в сексе, и Стайлз не прочь поумолять. Он будет просить и умолять до тех пор, пока не получит то, что ему нужно. Что реально приводит его в замешательство - это отчаяние в лице Дерека. Стайлз прикрывает на мгновение глаза. Что он пытается сделать? Убить их обоих? Что за пытка такая?  
  
Дерек со стоном врывается в него, и Стайлз закусывает губу. Так близко, так близко, но нет.  
  
– Дерек.  
  
Тот смотрит на него, и это не тот Дерек, которого знал Стайлз. Это совершенно новый Дерек. Стайлзу хотелось бы остановиться и как следует изучить это необыкновенное явление, но в данный момент это просто невозможно. Сейчас существуют более важные дела. Неотложные дела. Например, получение оргазма. Желательно побыстрее.  
  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил, – говорит Стайлз прямо в губы Дерека, утягивая в мокрый и грязный поцелуй. Это не больше чем шепот, но получается уверенно и на удивление властно. – Сейчас, – продолжает он в перерывах между усталыми поцелуями. – Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил прямо сейчас.  
  
Дерек скулит —  _он скулит_  — все тело напрягается, руки сжимаются на Стайлзе, и бедра начинают двигаться еще быстрее, раз, два, и он кончает со стоном, идущим, казалось из самого центра груди. Вялый и изнуренный, он обрушивается тяжело вздымающейся грудью прямо на Стайлза.  
  
  
Стайлз дышит глубоко, прижимая Дерека к своей груди, и ждет, пока тот вернется с небес на землю. Его мозг сейчас находится не в том состоянии, чтобы анализировать что-то в сложившейся ситуации, но… не думал он, что все сложится именно так. Возможно, он предполагал, что это будет быстро и яростно, а не отчаянно и опустошающе.  
  
  
У него было достаточно парней, чтобы знать точно: ожидания не всегда совпадают с действительностью. Вот смотришь ты на парня и думаешь, что он, должно быть, чертовски горяч в постели, но ты никогда не можешь знать наверняка, что ждет тебя в итоге. Иногда они знают, что делать, иногда действуют на инстинктах. Некоторые нежны, некоторые грубы.  
  
Но никогда не было ничего похожего на это, как бы это не называлось. Они не… не  _Дерек Хейл_.  
  
Стайлз так затрахан. Не только буквально.  
  
Рот Дерека вырывает его из задумчивости, облизывая затвердевшие соски, а затем сильные руки подтягивают его выше. Стайлз закрывает глаза, отказываясь смотреть вниз. Все и так уже слишком запутанно. Он пытается ухватиться за свою злость на Дерека, за чувство обиды, которое он лелеял годами, но это все не работает, когда от каждого прикосновения прошибает электричеством. Сейчас он близок к перегрузке как никогда. Дерек вылизывает его живот, тыкается носом в бедро, а затем берет в рот, медленно и глубоко. Стайлз не сопротивляется.  
  
Стайлз позволяет.  
  
***  
  
Дерек не встает и не уезжает. Он даже не отворачивается и не засыпает. Он просто обнимает Стайлза, и они переплетаются вместе, будто любовники.  
  
Стайлз никогда не делал подобного с кем-то, с кем на тот момент не встречался. Таких было всего двое. Он позволял себе такое лишь с двумя людьми. А теперь ещё и с Дереком Хейлом.  
  
Странно.  
  
Стайлз мог бы уйти, принять душ или найти какое-нибудь другое оправдание, привести себя в порядок, в конце концов, но, если честно, ему слишком уж удобно и, что греха таить, любопытно, к чему все это приведёт. Кроме того, Стайлз всё ещё чувствует приятное покалывание. Не стоит вставать с постели, когда всё тело покалывает от хорошего оргазма. Это просто невежливо. Или неразумно.  
  
Скотт никогда не рассказывал Стайлзу ничего о вылизывании, но по тому, как Дерек влажно и лениво целует его в грудь, Стайлз думает, что, возможно, тут дело в запахе. А может, во вкусе. Или, возможно, он просто нравится Дереку. Дерек проходится по плечу Стайлза и трется щекой об его бицепс, медленно, не торопясь. У Стайлза поневоле вырывается довольное урчание, потому что щетина щекочет кожу, но совсем не больно. Это мило. Интимно. Как волчий поцелуй.  
  
– Хм, – голос Стайлза звучит немного сипло. Возможно, слишком уж громогласно он кончил.  
  
– Что? – тихо спрашивает Дерек, притягивая к себе руку Стайлза, чтобы облизать следы от вампирских клыков.  
  
– Ничего. – Стайлз заворожено следит, как язык по-кошачьи проходится по его ране. Дерек дочиста вылизывает его руку от остатков зелья, а затем хмуро впивается взглядом в свою работу.  
  
– Тебе нужно вернуться домой, – по-прежнему глядя на руку, говорит он.  
  
Стайлзу требуется минута, чтобы осознать, о чём вообще речь, и ещё несколько, чтобы усмирить в себе желание по-настоящему озвереть от злости. Он отталкивает от себя Дерека.  
  
– Я дома.  
  
– Я имел в виду Бикон Хиллс, – ещё больше хмурится Дерек.  
  
– Я знаю, что ты имел в виду, – говорит Стайлз, садясь и натягивая на себя одеяло. – У меня здесь учёба. Я не вернусь. Зачем мне вообще возвращаться?  
  
– Обучение ты почти уже закончил, – указывает Дерек. – И там твой отец. Там стая.  
  
– А это должно было быть чем-то вроде стимула? – Стайлз чувствует, как от гнева вспыхивают щеки. – Потому что смею тебя заверить, ты  _не настолько хорош._  И я не...  
  
– Что? – лицо Дерека ясно дает понять, что Стайлз глубоко заблуждается. Слава тебе Господи. – Я только хотел сказать, что тебе здесь не безопасно...  
  
– Всего-то один вампир, – закатывает глаза Стайлз. – Я могу о себе позаботиться.  
  
– Всего-то один вампир, который  _выслеживал тебя три месяца_.  
  
– Я способен сам себя защитить, – Стайлз складывает руки на груди. – Если мне понадобится твоя помощь, я тебе сообщу. Так же, как сделал в этот раз.  
  
Дерек, разозлившись, хватает его руку:  
– Это не шутка, – заявляет он, имея в виду укус.  
  
– Я уже сказал тебе, – Стайлз протягивает свободную руку ладонью вверх и поднимает её к потолку. – Я знаю, как себя защитить, – продолжает он, концентрируя всю свою энергию, чтобы продемонстрировать свои возможности.  
  
Стены вспыхивают насыщенным янтарем, рябиновый пепел, рассыпанный вдоль плинтусов, начинает светиться, а руны на стенах идут в пляс, будто за тепловой завесой, струящейся и обжигающе горячей.  
  
Стайлз хочет сказать еще что-то, но, опустив голову, обнаруживает, что взгляд Дерека приклеен к его груди.  
  
– Это…?  
  
Дерек поднимает руку, но она застывает, так и не дотянувшись до трех пылающих силуэтов на груди Стайлза. Стайлз сам помогает ему коснуться. Это защитная магия, она не опасна.  
  
Стайлз никогда и никому этого прежде не показывал. Об этом знали только Дитон и Скотт, но ему не довелось показать им, как это действует, так что он искренне наслаждается такой трепетной реакцией и старается не выглядеть слишком самодовольным.  
  
– Вот так вот, – наконец говорит он, опустив руку. Стены гаснут, а руны прекращают мерцать и исчезают. – Я сказал тебе... я в порядке. Я могу о себе позаботиться. Кроме того, мне кажется нелепым то, что ты просишь меня  _вернуться домой_ , когда именно ты отослал меня оттуда.  
  
Сразу же, как слова слетают с губ, он понимает, что не должен был это говорить. Дерек совершенно точно не оставит это без внимания, а это последняя тема, которую Стайлз хочет обсуждать.  
  
– Я не отсылал тебя, – возражает Дерек.  
  
– Да, именно это ты и сделал. Ты попросил остальных остаться, а когда я спросил, что мне делать, ты ответил  _"Бостон звучит неплохо"_.  
  
  
– Ты меня  _никогда и ни в чём не слушал_ , – говорит Дерек, отводя взгляд. – Ты мог остаться, если бы захотел.  
  
– Ага, – пожимает плечами Стайлз. – Но знаешь что? Мне нравится Бостон. Он удивительный. Это не значит, что я не хотел бы остаться... – он очень хотел остаться, – я просто хочу сказать, что ты уже не вправе за меня что-то решать. Так что, спасибо, конечно, но нет.  
  
Дерек смотрит на него некоторое время, а затем заваливается на спину, уставившись в потолок. И вот теперь становится как-то неловко. Стайлз ненавидит, когда неловкость рушит впечатление от хорошего секса. Дереку стоит встать и свалить. Честно. Он окажет услугу им обоим.  
  
В скором времени Стайлз следует его примеру и тоже заваливается на кровать. Он лучше поспит. Так хоть будет менее неловко.  
  
– Им было опасно уезжать, – говорит Дерек, нарушая планы Стайлза.  
  
Стайлз неосознанно поворачивается к нему.  
  
– Волки не выживают в одиночку, – добавляет он.  
  
Стайлз сглатывает, попытавшись пропустить намёк мимо ушей. Не получается. Он знает, что было верным решением оставить стаю в городе. Ему только не нравится быть тем единственным исключением. От этого было больно тогда, и, судя по всему, от этого так же больно сейчас.  
  
– Да, я же не волк, так что...  
  
– А для тебя было ещё большей опасностью остаться, – говорит ему Дерек. Для человека, совсем недавно испытавшего крышесносный оргазм, его глаза слишком серьёзны. – Людям безопаснее в больших городах. Намного безопаснее, чем на невостребованной территории, полной сверхъестественных существ.  
  
– А сейчас?  
  
– А сейчас стая уже устоявшаяся, – отвечает Дерек, – и ты можешь вернуться.  
  
– Хм, – уклончиво мычит Стайлз, – я подумаю.  
  
– Тебе во всем надо быть непроходимым идиотом? – Дерек нависает над ним, опираясь на один локоть. В его словах нет раздражение, скорее шутливость. На губах даже появляется некий намёк на улыбку.  
Стайлзу очень хочется его поцеловать. Улыбающийся Дерек – невероятно редкое зрелище. Во всяком случае, улыбающийся ему. Он слышал, что Дерек стал мягче. Что у него даже появился телевизор. Стайлз ни за что не поверит, пока не увидит это собственными глазами.   
  
– Тебе во всем надо быть заносчивым Альфа-мудаком?  
  
Дерек рычит на него — Стайлз мог бы поклясться, что глаза всё так же улыбаются — и открывает широко рот, стремясь демонстративно укусить Стайлза за шею.  
  
– Я не один из твоих волчат, – указывает Стайлз, даже не потрудившись его оттолкнуть. Ему нравятся укусы. Это просто не приведёт к тому, чего добивается Дерек. – Хоть всего меня искусай, это не заставит меня сделать  _что-либо_... – рука Дерека накрывает его вновь возбуждённый член, и Стайлз считает необходимым уточнить, – ...что-либо, кроме  _этого_.  
  
Дерек вылизывает его шею, покусывая кожу. Закончатся когда-нибудь эти щенячьи уловки?  
  
– Плохой волк, – предупреждает Стайлз, но толкается в его руку. – Останешься без угощения, – что, определенно, ложь.  
  
– Я сказал, что подумаю, – вновь повторяет Стайлз, когда Дерек смотрит на него искренним щенячьим взглядом.  
  
– Это значит «да».  
  
– Это значит "возможно", – закатив глаза под верхние веки, отвечает Стайлз. – Ты только... не останавливайся.  
  
 **  
**

**~ 9 месяцев спустя ~**

****  
  
Вздохнув, Стайлз заходит в свою новую квартиру. Коробки, коробки, коробки... везде.  
  
– Последняя, – сообщает Дерек, скидывая на пол подписанную «книги» коробку, будто она ничегошеньки не весит.  
  
Стайлз не зависает на перекатывающихся под тканью мышцах.  
  
– Ага, – отвечает он. – Спасибо за помощь.  
  
Остальные уже уехали, и это явный сигнал для Дерека следовать за ними. Давай, сматывайся. Оставь Стайлза разгребать всё это в одиночку. Но Дерек этого не делает, потому что всегда нужно поступать наоборот.  
  
– Что? – спрашивает Стайлз и закатывает глаза, когда видит снисходительное выражение на лице Дерека. – Хочешь помочь мне распаковаться?  
  
Дерек подкрадывается ближе. Черт, это просто жестоко, двигаться так молниеносно и при этом уметь так _подкрадываться_.  
  
– Я на самом деле думаю, что нам стоило бы распаковаться*, – говорит он этим своим сексуально-угрожающе-игривым тоном, точно зная, как он подействует. Одна рука Дерека забирается под рубашку Стайлза, но тот находит в себе силы её перехватить. Они вновь в Бикон Хиллс. Теперь всё совсем по-другому. Ему стоит положить конец этим ничего не значащим перепихам, и будь проклят это сексуально-угрожающий голос.  
  
  
– Нам не стоит этого делать.  
  
– Но мы же делали, – терпеливо говорит Дерек. Его теплая рука, застыв на месте, выжидает на коже Стайлза.  
  
– Мы делали, да, но то было в Бостоне. Я много чего делал в Бостоне.  _Со многими. В Бостоне_.  
  
– Нет, не делал, – ухмыляется Дерек. Его лицо слишком близко, чтобы соврать как следует.  
  
– А вот и делал, – возражает Стайлз. Их споры могли продолжаться вечно. Это утомляет. - Не надо рассказывать мне, с кем я спал.  
  
\- Твоя постель пахла мной, - улыбается Дерек, уверенно, снисходительно, приводя в бешенство.  
  
Стайлз фыркает и отпускает руку Дерека. Ладонь плавно скользит вверх-вниз по коже, прежде чем обосноваться на спине.  
– Это ничего не доказывает, – без энтузиазма бубнит Стайлз. Возможно, он и прекратил искать случайные связи сразу, как в его жизни вновь появился Дерек. Это не значит, что он видит в этом что-то большее, нежели взаимную выгоду и восхитительный секс.  
  
– Ладно, – говорит Дерек Стайлзу прямо в рот и проводит языком по нижней губе. С таким же успехом он мог бы сказать  _«да, да, как хочешь»_ , потому что ему явно не до болтовни Стайлза и его здравого смысла. Стайлз позволяет Дереку мимолетный поцелуй – невозможно устоять – но затем отстраняется. Он все обдумал. Он решил, что это плохая идея. Он выстоит. Как-нибудь.  
  
– Ты Альфа. – Стайлз пытается придать голосу укоризненный тон. – Ты не можешь заниматься случайным сексом с членом стаи. Это верный путь к катастрофе.  
  
– Случайный, – вторит Дерек.  
  
Стайлз гримасничает, как бы говоря:  _ну, да_. Под них полностью подходит "приятели по перепиху". Дерек ураганом ворвался в город, ворвался в постель Стайлза и уехал, вернувшись лишь несколько недель спустя. Они не общались эти несколько недель, и, да, возможно, они разговаривали после секса, даже обнимались и целовались, но отношениями это не назвать. Стайлз не путается в определениях «друзья с привилегиями» и «бойфренды».  
  
– Стайлз, – спокойно произносит Дерек, – это не случайность.  
  
– На самом деле, – сердце в груди Стайлза позорно ускоряет ритм, – не припомню, чтобы ты предлагал мне встречаться.  
  
– Должно быть, вылетело из головы, – качает головой Дерек.  
  
\- Ха, - только и отвечает Стайлз.  
  
Так они и стоят: рука Дерека покоится под рубашкой Стайлза, чье сердце слишком уж остро на все это реагирует.  
  
– Ну, – прерывает тишину Стайлз, – ты мне предлагаешь или…?  
  
– Возможно, – Дерек теснее прижимается к нему, укусив за шею.  
  
Стайлз наклоняет голову, открывая Дереку полный доступ.  
  
– Это ты мне так говоришь «да»?  
  
Он должен сказать "возможно". Это так привычно, удобно и легко. Он хочет сказать "возможно". Но с приоткрытых губ слетает – тихо, на одном дыхании –  _"Да"_.  
  
– Да? – переспрашивает Дерек. Он выглядит ещё более удивлённым, чем Стайлз себя таковым чувствует. Если это, конечно, возможно.  
  
Стайлз скромно пожимает плечами.  
  
Долгое время они просто стоят и ошеломленно смотрят друг на друга.  
  
А потом Дерек ему улыбается.

**Author's Note:**

> *распаковаться - раздеться


End file.
